Summer's Heat
by Aerysa
Summary: Theme - Insanity. The pressures of the summertime heat... Anything was possible... Pairing - Misaki/Various
1. Prologue

Even though I'm a tease, at least I'm good about it. I don't keep you waiting that long :)

Another theme story, where the theme is "Insanity".

If there are mistakes that you spot, let me know. I was rushing to get this out since I mentioned it to begin with~

**

* * *

Summer's Heat**

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer's evening in the metropolis of Tokyo. Despite the setting of the sun, there was little relief as the city was trapped under a blanket of sweltering heat. The only release from the heat's claim was to hide at home or in buildings with the air conditioning on at full blast. Unfortunately, in one building, its sole occupant did not find such comforts.

Sitting at her desk in the Section 4 office of Foreign Affairs, Misaki grumbled under her breath regarding her current work conditions. Of all days, when it seemed like she had the most work to complete, the air conditioning system in the building was down. It wouldn't be until the next day that someone came in to fix it, but she didn't have time to waste. There was work to be completed _today_.

"Why do I _always_ have to have all these unnecessary distractions - especially when I'm the busiest?"

Using the back of her hand, she wiped away the sheen of perspiration that had formed on her forehead. With a flick of her wrist, she felt the droplets fall away to the floor. It was probably hotter in the room than it was outside as they had been collecting heat from the summer rays all morning. There was nowhere for it to escape either.

Everyone else had scampered off at the earliest possible moment, but not her. She was a trooper; a team leader; a workaholic. The pile of paperwork on her desktop called out to her, beckoning for her to come and complete it. She couldn't help it. There was a deep sense of satisfaction when she put aside one more finished report.

Even so, the heat was starting to become unbearable. She was starting to understand how a chicken must feel, if it were alive, when it was being baked in an oven. It felt like a never-ending sauna and the situation was starting to get to her. Her work attire did not help the situation as she was attired in her usual dress suit.

That morning, she had briefly contemplated on wearing a different outfit. After all, the weather reports had warned of a weeklong heat wave, potentially bringing temperatures higher than current records. The thought had lingered for but a moment as she refused to forsake her professionalism in pursuit of comfort.

_I guess I could take off one layer,_ she thought to herself, _since no one is here anyways..._

Doing just that, she carefully extracted herself from her blazer and placed it on the back of her chair. For good measure, she went to the water station inside their office to grab a drink. It wouldn't do to become dehydrated and pass out at her desk. Those were always one of the first warnings when they had these high temperatures - to drink plenty of fluids.

The first cup went down her throat quickly as she greedily swallowed every drop, a brief relief for her parched throat. It wasn't cold enough, but it wasn't hot either as the water system managed to cool it down somehow. She didn't bother to contemplate on the inner workings of the water dispenser. Instead, she quickly swallowed another three cups before taking the fifth one to her desk.

"There. That's better," she said to herself as she settled down to work again.

It was half an hour later that she looked up from her work again. The drops of sweat dripping onto her papers were distracting and also disgusting... Sighing softly, she wiped at her forehead again. Another trip to the water dispenser was necessary, but even so, it couldn't help her completely. Her own sweat had started to soak into her blouse and it was uncomfortable, the way it was stuck to her back.

Returning to her desk, she glanced around to find that everyone else's computers were powered off. For good measure, she checked the time on the monitor. Well into the evening, she figured no one would show up - not until tomorrow. Even then, they would probably show up late, hoping that the A/C was fixed by the time they arrived. Finally, glancing down at her blouse, she saw that it was starting to take on a transparency to its appearance.

"Oh what the hell..." she murmured as she started to unbutton it.

It wasn't like anyone would see her. Not to mention, her bra was already visible from the way her blouse clung to her skin. The biggest difference was that she didn't have to be irked by the feel of it against her body. It would be much easier to work in comfort. She didn't have time to waste in running home to change and coming back. The blouse had to be peeled away and she tossed it onto the back of her chair as well.

With another sip of water, she retook her seat and started up her work again. There were Contractors to catch and reports to finish. She didn't waste another thought on her current state of dress. Her pen flew across the page as her eyes scanned each detail that she outlined.

She managed to make it through another report before the temperature started getting to her again. Another trip to the water station was made and she realized that it was starting to run low. Glancing at the pile of papers on her desk, she estimated that there were still half a dozen left to examine.

Her gaze went from the pile of papers to her clothes on the back of her chair to the nearly empty water container and finally to the clothes still on her body. Sipping at the cup of water in her hand, she needed to make up her mind on what to do. At this rate, she wouldn't last until she finished everything.

"Oh what the hell..." she murmured for the second time that evening.

Finishing off the rest of the cup, she refilled it and headed to her desk. After placing the filled cup on her desktop, she promptly stripped out of her shoes, socks and pants. Not even bothering to pick them up, she kicked them under the desk as she resettled herself on her chair.

As she picked up her pen, a giggle escaped her lips as she couldn't believe that she was even doing this... She didn't even like to be naked at home; the only time when she was about to take a shower. Now she was half naked in a public location and not just _any_ location, but at work...

Another giggle escaped and she felt a sense of boldness coursing through her veins. If Kanami saw her now... She would be so proud, yet probably a little appalled at the same time. Her friend always said she was a bit of a prude. Even so, no one could say that about her now; sitting at her desk working in only her bra and panties.

Humming to herself happily for taking a risk, Misaki turned back to her work. It was understandable. The only way to relieve the heat stress was to strip since the air conditioning wasn't working. She didn't want to drink the rest of the water. It would take her time to replace it, time that she didn't have to waste. It was so much easier to step out of her clothing.

She was just about back in her groove when something unexpected happened. There was a sound of a creak to her right. It seemed like time had slowed to a crawl as she watched the knob on the door turning... And moments later, the door opened to reveal her sudden visitor...

**

* * *

A/N:** Ahaha~ At this point, I can see Dear4Life complaining even more. Can't take the tease out of me completely ^_~ And you probably think I'm worse of one at this point in time... XD


	2. Attraction 1: Loyal Dependence

Okay, here's the first chapter... Just so people don't think I'm that terrible of a tease~

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Attraction 1: Loyal Dependence**

"Hello Saitou..."

"C - C - Chief?" he stammered out.

His face was already flushed from being trapped in the stuffy elevator on his way up, but the colour brightened. He had walked into the office, only to find his chief sitting at her desk clad in just her underwear... It was more skin than he had ever seen on any woman, and it did not help matters that she happened to be the one who he was already attracted to _with_ all her clothing on.

Misaki, still feeling high from the boldness of stripping off her clothes in the first place, slowly smiled at her coworker. In the back of her mind, she realized she should be shocked and outraged that he was seeing her in this state. But for some reason, she wasn't. She didn't know what she was feeling, insanity perhaps, but it was rather exciting...

"Do close the door behind you when you come in," she drawled out as she slowly stood up to reveal that she wasn't wearing pants either.

Saitou's eyes travelled downwards before they quickly went upwards. Staying at her chest for a moment longer than necessary, he forced himself to stare at her face. Unfortunately for him, he felt his heartbeat pick up a staccato rhythm as she was smiling at him.

With a lot of effort, he forced himself to look away completely as he was feeling aroused by the sight of her in a lacy red bra and matching panties. Typically, he wouldn't be thinking such thoughts, he didn't have the nerve, but she was practically putting herself on display... And he could feel baser, animalistic desires emerging from deep within him.

She padded softly across the office floor towards him, hips swaying gently like she was dancing. His reaction amused her as he finally squeezed his eyes shut when he saw that she wasn't going to stop until she was in front of him. A giggle escaped from her lips and she saw him peek open one eye to glance at her before squeezing it shut again.

"So... What are you doing here so late at night, Saitou?" she asked, putting her hand against his chest.

He stiffened at her touch, swallowing audibly. His arms remained tense at his side, even though he itched to reach out and touch her. Though he was doing his best not to take advantage of her, thinking she had something funny to eat that messed with her head, she wasn't helping the situation.

His eyes finally flashed open as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. Her breath was light and warm against his neck as she murmured about something. He couldn't understand what she said as every ounce of blood in his body seemed to rush to two places: his head and his groin. Shifting in attempts to free himself from her, without touching her, it only served to have her chest brush against his even more.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"C - Chief..."

"Hm...? What is it?"

"W - What's w - wrong with y - you?" he managed to ask.

"You are quite the man," she replied, ignoring his question. "How attractive it is that you're so steadfast and dependable..."

"C - Chief?" he protested with a squeak in his voice.

She pulled her head away slightly to grin up at him, her fingers trailing lightly across his back. When she saw that he was squeezing his eyes shut again, she giggled and pulled away a little more. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she moved away completely, but it was an early celebration as she wasn't finished with him yet.

"It's quite hot in here," she informed him. "Why don't I help you out of that blazer you're wearing?"

Saitou held up a hand in protest, wondering how things had turned into _this_ - the chief being all sexy and seductive when it was the farthest thing from her usual character. He would have said something, but his voice didn't come out right and it was best to minimize the movements he made.

Ignoring his wishes, Misaki grinned as she did a slow twirl before making her way back towards him. She matched her palm to his and slipped her fingers in between his so they were intertwined. With her other hand, she slipped two fingers into the V created by his suit jacket and tugged him towards her.

"C - Chief!" he exclaimed in shock.

Naturally, he was forced to put his arm around her waist to steady the both of them, else they would end up crashing onto the floor. His hand brushed across her bare back; her skin silky, but sticky from perspiring. He tried to pull away immediately, but she didn't let him.

"Saitou," she cajoled. "You know, as attractive as loyalty is, women crave a bit of excitement from time to time... _I_ crave a bit of excitement..."

He didn't respond, trapped by her side even though he had released her already. Her arm that was in between them slipped free and she slowly walked her fingers up his chest and across his shoulders. Cupping her hand to his face, she smiled slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut once more; it seemed to be the only thing he could control at the moment as he tried to practice 'out of sight, out of mind'.

"Isn't that why you came so late at night, knowing I would be the only one here?"

"N - No, of course not!" he stammered out, hoping she didn't get the wrong impression. "I - I was g - going to work on the J - JEB c - case, b - but I forgot t - the f - file..."

"See... How trustworthy and hardworking you are..."

"C - Chief!" he exclaimed nervously, her fingers making their way towards his lips.

"What?" she asked seductively, leaning against him again.

"T - This isn't right... Y - You're n - not acting l - like yourself..."

"Maybe I am like this, but you just don't know... How could you when you never try to talk to me... Or ask me out?"

"No... C - Chief..." he pleaded with a whimpering voice. "D - Don't d - do this to m - me..."

She giggled as Saitou had his hand up like he wanted to push her away, but didn't actually have the courage to do so - especially because he would be touching her skin again. It was still trembling from the feel of her back and her flushed skin. In the end, all he did was clench his fingers into a fist as his entire arm trembled - either from the desire to touch her or from the desperate need to push her way; perhaps, even a mixture of both.

"Look there," Misaki said, giving him a little more room as she pulled away, their fingers still intertwined. "If you were going to do work, why not come help me? There's lots and lots of work to be done."

"Eh?" he asked stupidly, staring at the stack of reports on her desk.

"I'm sure between the two of us we could get a lot done... Or if you like, we could get absolutely nothing done..."

Whipping his head to look at her again, Saitou opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she was grinning at him again. Eventually, he forced himself to close his mouth, looking around helplessly for some way out of this. The chief wasn't right in the head. There was no question about that. The problem was that he was used to obeying her commands...

"N - No!" he exclaimed, trying to tug free of her grasp.

She let him go and he quickly dashed towards his own desk, hoping to put some distance between them. When she slowly started making her way towards him, Saitou glanced around his desk desperately trying to find the file he had come back for. He had to get out of here and he had to do so quickly... If he did _anything_ to the chief, he would never, ever, _ever_ forgive himself - especially since he knew things shouldn't be like this.

"D - Don't come a - any c - closer," Saitou replied nervously.

"Aww, but what's the fun in that...? We could just sit together over there and get some work done..."

Still looking for the file he needed, he hesitated as she stopped to give him a coy smile, all the while covered by nothing but her bra and panties. Gulping loudly, he gave up on trying to find the specific file and swiped all the files into his arms and dashed his way to the door.

"C - Chief! P - Put your c - clothes on and g - go h - home!" he demanded, embarrassment and nervousness evident in his tone. "Y - You n - need to r - rest!"

Misaki only stared at him, still smiling as he struggled to pull the door open. When he finally did and ran out of it, the door slammed shut behind him. Giggling to herself, Misaki shrugged her shoulders and headed back to her desk. After sitting down and taking a sip of water, she turned her attention back to her work.

_So much for that,_ she thought with a giggle. _Oh well... Back to work. There's still lots to do._

* * *

**A/N:** teehee~ Sorry to disappoint, Dear4Life.

Now to explain what will happen. Basically, this is a "scenario" story. The prologue is there because the beginning is the same in each case, but with each new chapter, a different person will appear at the door. From there, what happens mainly depends on the person ^_~ (As a result, lengths of subsequent chapters may vary.)

I chose to do Saitou first because I've been meaning to write a story with him and Misaki for some time now (a song-based one), but I've never gotten around to it with all these other ideas swirling around in my head. Unfortunately, his chapter wasn't terribly long since I can't imagine him sticking around for too long given Misaki's current state. Lol~

As for the order of who appears, there is some thought to it... The titles of the chapters are representative of who shows up :)


	3. Attraction 2: Sexy Collarbones

In celebration of the good news! ^_~

Anyways, I just thought I should clarify. There was nothing in Misaki's water. Her crazy (sexy) antics are supposed to be caused by heat stress; hence why I went to such lengths to describe her environment. I know true heat stress wouldn't cause this type of behaviour (more like fainting and stroke), but for the sake of the story, that is the source of her insanity.

Didn't have to wait that long for the chapter that some of you were waiting for, did you? :) hehe~ I'm not super mean to make you wait and wait and wait, though I will say upfront that Hei's chapter is not next. Gotta keep you hooked somehow! Lol~

**

* * *

Attraction 2: Sexy Collarbones**

"Li-kun!" Misaki exclaimed with a sparkle of delight in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She was surprised and excited to see the foreign exchange student she had been crushing on, ever since she met him. He was standing just inside her office door. Not to mention, he was looking attractive as ever. He was wearing her favourite white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone. The teasing expanse of skin and the sexy collarbones that he revealed...

As for Li, his eyes went wide as he stared at her, shocked that she was parading around in only her underwear. Not just any underwear, but a sexy red bra and matching panties. She seemed so practical on the surface; definitely not the type of woman to enjoy lingerie. She pranced towards him without a care for her state of undress and he felt his jaw go slack.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said, speaking a mile a minute. "I mean, it's a weeknight. I thought you would be at home studying! Not to mention, I've never seen you around here. I didn't even think you would know how to get here. I never told you or anything like that!"

"Oh... But I must be talking your ear off," she finally stated, a hint of shyness to her voice.

"K - Kirihara-san... W - Why are y - you l - like...?"

Li clamped his mouth shut as he couldn't possibly finish the rest of his question as she turned a shy gaze towards him. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he tried to look anywhere else, but failed miserably. His eyes took in the sight of her porcelain skin; looking so soft and just begging to be touched...

"Don't you find it kind of hot in here?" Misaki asked, twisting left and right like she was trying to give him a better view as he was staring at her chest.

He dragged his eyes away to look into hers, all the while dumbly nodding as he couldn't believe that she was acting this way. The temperature was climbing steadily and he wondered if that had something to do with her temporary insanity. She had pounced on him the moment he had appeared at the door...

"I thought so too," she said softly, closing the distance between them. "But don't worry about a thing..."

She put her hands to the opened V of his shirt and jerked him towards her. They ended up bumping around a bit, but she didn't seem to notice at all. In fact, she was quite preoccupied by those collarbones, placed so closely to her lips. It didn't take long before she pressed them against his skin, something she had been _dying_ to do for ages...

"K - Kiri...!"

"Shh," she murmured. "Call me Misaki."

He twitched in response as she continued to assault his senses, her lips touching every exposed area in front of her. Her hands had started to unbutton his shirt, slowly pushing the offensive article of clothing away from him. She wanted to see the rest of him.

"Misaki..." he ground out as she pressed herself against him for skin on skin contact, her arms snaking their way around his neck.

"Mm... What is it?" she asked in between kisses along his shoulder and neck. "My name... It sounds so _good_, so sexy coming from your lips..."

"W - What?"

"Say it again."

"Misaki..." he replied, staring into her eyes.

She grinned in response and pressed her lips against his. That was the last straw for Li's self-control, something he had been trying to exercise despite the way she was throwing herself all over him. How could he possibly resist when her sentiments were reciprocated?

His arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her against him, but she didn't complain. She matched his intensity as she dragged her fingers across his back before burying her hands in his hair. Neither of them wanted to break free of the kiss as they couldn't get enough of each other.

Li slid his hand down to cup her bottom and she responded by lifting up her leg against his side. She stood on her tiptoes and Li pushed her other leg to do the same. When both of her legs were around him, he walked with her towards one of the desks; to somewhere he could get better support.

He bumped into her desk and papers went flying everywhere. The sound of it scattering distracted her and Misaki pulled away from him to glance at them on the floor. She turned her gaze to look back at him and he gave her a sheepish grin. Giggling in response, she paid no attention to them as she pressed her lips to his once more.

The feeling of him against her, returning her kisses so passionately... It was an exquisite feeling. Suddenly, he gentled the kiss and Misaki felt herself melting. He took his time as he pulled the tie from her hair; freeing it so that he could run his fingers through it.

He sat her down on the desk and she watched him as he pulled away. He didn't get far as her legs were still around him, but he was far enough as he needed to be. She looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair loose, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes, beckoning him to come.

"Misaki," he said with laboured breathing.

"What is it?"

"I just had to tell you that you're absolutely gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a giggle. "Kiss me again."

He didn't have to be told twice. Framing her face with his hands, Li pulled her close to give her a slow and sultry kiss. Her hands buried into his hair as she angled her head to get a better connection. Her legs tightened to pull him as close to her as possible.

Misaki wasn't content to just follow his lead. Darting out her tongue, she teased him as she stroked it across his bottom lip. He groaned in response, but retaliated by doing the same to her. The sound of her pleasure was muffled as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling his hands away from her face, they slid slowly down her neck towards her shoulders. With a firm grip on them, he leaned in towards her and gently pressed back until she was lying across the top of her desk. His hands glided down her side towards her hips where he could position her better.

When he pulled away to trail kisses along her neck, her arms fell limply to the side. Something splashed, followed by a crunching sound and Li pulled away in surprise. The two of them looked around to see that she had knocked over her water, crushing the small plastic cup in the process.

"Uh... This is wrong," Li stated with great difficulty as she was sprawled out half naked and senseless across her desk.

She didn't have to say anything as her eyes spoke volumes; confusion and pain mirrored there as he had been the one to respond to her advances. Leaning in once more to give her a fiercely passionate kiss, Li didn't want her to get the wrong impression from his words.

"I didn't mean us," he whispered when they finally pulled apart.

Misaki tightened her arms as they had naturally found their way around his neck. Not listening, she pressed his lips to hers again. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this; this obsessive yearning she had for him. It was quite a while longer before Li managed to pull himself away from her once more.

"I meant the place," he clarified as he wisely held her at arm's length.

"Oh..." she murmured as he helped her up, glancing around the room in the process.

They were still in her office. Papers were strewn about from their wild antics. A puddle of water was sitting on the floor next to her desk as the water she had spilled dripped its way down. She even had an impression of crushed plastic against her skin from her frantic movements.

"You clean up the papers and I'll get my clothes on?" she asked shyly, not sure how things worked during a relocation process.

Pulling her lips towards his one more time, Li's response told her everything she needed to know. When he released her, she rushed around to the other side of her desk to get herself back into her clothing, even though they would all come off again later. Li grinned before he turned to the pile of papers on the floor and attempted to put them into some semblance of order before stacking them on her desk.

"My place?" Misaki asked softly as she was clothed again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, Li grinned as he held her close. She looked just as beautiful with all her clothes on and her hair down. But this time, he would be the one who got to remove them from her body while she could do the same for him.

"Let's go," he stated as he kissed her quickly and dragged her out of the room.

**

* * *

A/N:** Teehee~ What a different response from Misaki!


	4. Attraction 3: Hesitant Obedience

And onto the next one! XD

* * *

**Attraction 3: Hesitant Obedience**

"Imagine seeing you here, Kouno-kun..."

Kouno stared at the chief, sitting at her desk in only her underwear, all the while leaning forward on her arm. His eyes went round as his mouth fell open. He had _no_ idea what was going on... He was pretty sure he was in the office. The point was that he didn't know why he was here in the first place. More importantly, why _she_ was like that...

Smiling at her subordinate, Misaki watched with pleasure as a trickle of blood started to appear at his nose. She giggled when he noticed as well and quickly put his hand to his nose, his eyes still watching her. When she stood up to make her way around the desk, he had to put both hands to his nose.

"Now why would you be here so late at night?" she asked, sauntering towards him.

He glanced around briefly before his eyes ended up on her body again. Not once had he ever imagined that the chief was into racy lingerie. In his mind, he had always thought of her to be the conservative granny type - plain cotton underwear. Now, she had just proven him completely wrong...

"Oh, poor Kouno," she murmured as she stood in front of him. "You're bleeding everywhere. Do you need some help with that?"

There was no response on his part, but Misaki knew better. She turned and sauntered back to her desk, giving him a good backside view. From the front of it, she bent over to rummage in her drawers for a box of tissues. She could feel his eyes staring at her, but she didn't care one bit. In fact, she was having a lot of fun with this.

Taking her time, she finally pulled out the box a moment later. When she straightened and turned to look at him again, it was to find his blood creeping out from between his hands. Even so, he still didn't move. Giggling in response, she pulled out a few tissues and made her way back to join him again.

"Here, let me take a look at it," she stated, her hand placed gently over his.

He jerked away as if he had been burned by the contact, managing to take one step away from her. Giggling again, Misaki was unrelenting as she pursued him step for step until he was trapped with his back against the door. A trail of blood droplets had followed them along the way.

"Tsk tsk," Misaki said as she turned to look at the floor. "Look at what a mess you're making!"

All he could do was stare at her and Misaki was amused. He was always like this... But that was what made it interesting. His eyes drifted to the blood on the floor momentarily before he was staring at her again. She managed to get him to hold the tissues and she grinned before she stepped back a little.

Obediently, he wiped at his nose and Misaki finally started laughing. Not even worrying about the mess, she closed the distance between them and put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed, standing frozen like a Popsicle. Still grinning, Misaki leaned in so her lips were by his ear.

"So why are you here again?" she asked.

He didn't say anything; couldn't say anything. All he could do was nervously shake his head, trying to ignore the feel of her breath, like a whispered touch against his skin. She giggled again and the sound seemed to echo into eternity inside his ear. Stiffly and awkwardly, he turned his head to look at her.

"Well that's alright if you don't want to answer," she responded lightly. "I already know why you're here."

Though he didn't speak, his eyes spoke volumes as confusion clouded them momentarily. He flinched when Misaki stroked her finger across his cheek, ignoring the fact that his blood was dripping onto her. She gave him a lazy seductive smile and he forced himself to swallow, still unsure of how he got into this situation and how to get out of it - quickly.

"You knew I was thinking of you, hoping for you to come. You're the type I like best," she whispered, like she was sharing a secret. "The way you tremble when I give you orders; the way you hesitate when you feel something is unfair, but still carry out your duties..."

Misaki stopped dramatically as she stared at him and again, he started to tremble. She could see it in his eyes - nervousness, panic and a hint of interest. Resting an arm on his shoulder, she smiled as she pushed her hand into his hair. Not looking at him, she twisted a section between her fingertips.

"That's right," she finally continued. "I like you the most. You make me want to do naughty things... Like push you around and tease you... Just to see how cutely you tremble under my stern gaze."

He swallowed nervously as she pulled his hands away from his face. Now he didn't know what he was supposed to do with them. Even so, she did the work for him as she pulled one hand down and placed it around her waist. He knew he should pull away and escape somehow, but it felt like his hand was fused to her skin.

"That a boy."

Though he tried to pull away, he didn't have any room to do so. He tilted his head back to avoid her gaze, but soon found that her staring into his eyes was the least of his worries. Her eyes were focused on his lips like she was contemplating on what to do next.

He opened his mouth in attempts to say something. Yet the words caught in his throat as her gaze flashed back to his eyes, all the while shaking her head. A hint of the Kirihara he knew was in those eyes and all he could do was shut his mouth again. When he did, she smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"You don't need to do a thing," she murmured into his ear. "Just obey me like you always do..."

His trembling stopped and he stiffened like a board as she gently stroked her hands down his chest. She teased him a little as her fingers slipped underneath his t-shirt and down the band of his pants. His eyes squeezed shut and she giggled as she slipped her hands up his chest.

"If you don't say something, I'll just have to continue," she informed him as she leaned in against him again. "What would you like me to do first? Or shall I decide for myself?"

Though he couldn't see, he could feel her lips a mere inch away from his as her breath teased his face and he quickly turned his head away, trying to squish back even more. The chief was behaving weirdly, crazily and he had no idea how he was supposed to get out of this one.

She didn't say anything for the longest time and Kouno had no idea what she was thinking, besides the obvious of trying to jump into his pants - something she had eluded to the moment he had shown up. He didn't dare open his eyes as he was both terrified of the consequences, for many reasons, and aroused by her sexy antics.

_Oh my God,_ he thought to himself repeatedly.

Misaki was enjoying the moment as she watched his conflicting emotions flickering across his features. Eventually, she trailed her fingers down his chest in a slow, torturous zigzag pattern. When she finally reached his pants, she slipped her fingers just underneath the band and followed its path around to the back. Still, he didn't move.

Teasing him long enough, Misaki pressed him closer to her with her hands. She touched her lips to the expanse of skin just above the collar of his shirt. In response, he started to tremble and she giggled against his neck, her lips making a slow path up towards his jaw; the final destination his lips.

As she assaulted his senses, Kouno's trembling continued to increase until he finally couldn't take it anymore. If she were any other woman, he wouldn't hesitate. But this was the chief; she wasn't right in the head. Not only that, but she was the one who his partner and friend was interested in. Saitou would slaughter him; string him up alive when he found out...

Ripping his hand away from her waist, Kouno brought up both hands and prayed that she wouldn't get hurt before he gave a mighty shove at her shoulders. Her fingers dragged a path across his skin as she tumbled backwards, but he didn't dare look. He only opened his eyes when he was sure he was facing the door, scrambling to find the door knob.

She stared at him in stunned silence as Misaki had landed on her butt amidst his trail of blood. Even now he wasn't looking at her as he ripped the door open and ran out screaming. The door closed behind him and Misaki couldn't help giggling. She never imagined he would have lasted as long as he did.

When he was well and truly gone, Misaki glanced around the office to observe what sort of mess she had caused. There was blood on the floor, blood on her chest, hands and arms... There was even some residual on the knob as he finally scampered off, terrified out of his mind.

"Oh dear, what a mess," she said to herself. "I guess I'll have to clean it up."

Grinning as she picked herself up off the ground, Misaki made her way to the desk to put the blazer around her shoulders and slip back into her pants. Before she continued with her work, she needed to make a pit stop at the ladies' bathroom; to clean up herself and the evidence of her escapade with Kouno.

"Oh well. At least it was fun," she stated with a grin when she realized the amount of time she had just wasted.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm surprised Kouno didn't bleed to death! Lol~ And Misaki bullying him because he's submissive... XD

Hopefully I can get to work on the next chapter. So far I have ideas, but no clear picture on what I want to happen or how I think things should happen. (Unlike writing for these last 3 chapters.)


	5. Attraction 4: Icy Cool Charisma

I'm back with more! :D haha, I can't even wait a week before I update... Once I start working on the next chapter, I start itching to post the completed one.

Enjoy! ^_~

**

* * *

Attraction 4: Icy Cool Charisma**

"November," Misaki said lightly. "Just the man I've been looking for."

"Misaki?"

"Won't you come here and help me?"

November stopped, a stony expression on his face. If he wasn't a Contractor, he could imagine his eyes widening as his jaw dropped open. After all, the prim and proper Misaki Kirihara he knew had disappeared, replaced by the beguiling creature who greeted him with an alluring smile. As it were, he managed to hold on to his sanity by a thread.

When he didn't move forward as she had motioned him to do, her lips pursed with irritation. Her movements were deliberate as she placed her hands on the edge of the desk and pushed away from it. The chair rolled backwards, giving her space to get up and walk around; casually pulling the tie from her hair and shaking it loose as she did so.

Finding her covered only in lacy lingerie, November's mind went rampant as he tried to determine a rationale for her attractive state of undress. It went against everything he knew about her. He came up empty and the thought process spluttered to a screeching halt when she stopped in front of him, gazing into his eyes with a flirtatious smile.

"You're a gentleman," she stated as she pressed the tip of her finger to the knot of his tie. "It's very inconsiderate of you to ignore a lady - especially during her time of dire need."

He managed to give her a charming smile, amused by her words. In response, her smile broadened. Her finger slid its way down the length of his tie until it reached the V of his suit jacket. Worming her finger underneath the tie, she slipped it free from its confines and her finger travelled the remaining distance until she reached the end.

"Come," she instructed before pulling him along with a firm grip on his tie.

"So what can I do for you?" he inquired, playing along with her sexy antics.

"I already told you. I need your help."

She giggled when he quirked an eyebrow, but she didn't say anymore. He was pulled along at her teasing pace; left to watch the intoxicating sway of her hips as she took graceful steps backwards; to find that they stopped beside a water cooler that was practically empty. Misaki glanced at it briefly before giving him an inquisitive look.

"You do have the ability to create ice, don't you?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"You _want_ me to use my power? That would mean that I would need a smoke afterward."

"But it's so damn hot in here!" exclaimed Misaki.

She gave him a mischievous grin as she waited to see what he would choose to do. Since he was taking his time, Misaki became distracted by the tie that she was holding. Twirling it one way and then the other, the silky material was smooth against her skin.

His state of mind warred between the two options: to use his powers, forcing him to take a drag, but keep Misaki happy or to refuse and face unknown consequences. It didn't take long for him to decide. It was bewitching to hear Misaki uttering profanity when she was typically so guarded with both her words and emotions. His intuition told him to play along and explore this new side of her.

He didn't have to say anything as she seemed to realize his decision. Pulling her attention away from the amusement of his tie, Misaki left him momentarily to fill a plastic cup with the remaining water. When she turned back towards him, he started to highlight in blue. This caused Misaki to shake her head and November stopped, bewildered as she had purposely asked him to use his powers.

"Not yet," she murmured as she stopped in front of him.

She must have read confusion in his expression because she giggled. Even so, she didn't explain herself. Instead, she gently pressed one hand against his chest. The other one was occupied by holding the cup of water out to the side. Her hand slipped upwards until it rested on his shoulder.

Using his shoulder as support, she leaned against him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his. November was forced to put his arm around her waist to steady her and a smile turned up the corners of her lips as she pressed against him more intimately.

"Okay, you can use it now," she stated as she pulled away from him, settling within his embrace.

"What was that for?"

"You'll have to have a smoke afterward. I want to see if there's actually a difference when I kiss you again. I do need something to compare it against..."

November chuckled as he released her, highly enjoying this exchange for more than one reason. He turned up his palm as his body highlighted in blue and his eyes began to glow red. Misaki watched with fascination until he motioned for her to pour the water into his hands. She complied and stared as the water began to crystallize into ice.

"There you go," he said when he was finished and his body returned to normal.

He held out his hand, ready to drop it into hers except she didn't take it. Instead, she put her hand around his and guided it towards her body. A sultry sound escaped her lips at the icy cold touch against her skin, a stark contrast to the heated flush that had taken residence. His blue eyes flashed as they stared at each other.

"I can see why you're MI6's best," she murmured as she slowly moved his hand down her neck. "You're very good at following orders."

"Perhaps. It's impossible to resist when they come from such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Misaki beamed, pleased by his compliment. His fingertips grazed across her skin as his hand moved to her accord. With each passing moment, Misaki watched him. His gaze followed the movement of his hand as the colour of his eyes had darkened. She sensed a hint of desire and intrigue from him, but he seemed content to let her have her fun.

"You know, that's what I like about you so much," Misaki whispered. "You always know what to say. And that icy cool exterior of yours; it's utterly charming - always so close, yet so far away at the same time."

Her eyes half closed as she rested his hand at the cleft between her breasts; leaving the freed water droplets to dribble down the middle of her body. Her other hand reached out to him and he complied by stepping closer to her. Another smile touched her lips as she started searching around in his pockets for his pack of smokes.

"They're in my pant pocket," November informed her with a grin.

"Oh?"

Leaving his hand where it was, she undid the buttons of his suit as the length of it covered his pants. Slipping her hand into his left pocket, she didn't find anything. Nevertheless, she took her time in removing her hand; her fingertips stroking against his leg on the way up and out. Finding her way into the other pocket, she laughed as her fingers closed around the pack and a lighter.

"Need a smoke?" she asked nonchalantly as she pulled out a tube.

"You know I do."

"Yes, but I wonder what happens if you don't fulfil your obeisance."

"Are you going to use me to find out?" November inquired.

"No. I can't imagine that it would be anything pleasant. I happen to like you. I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Well isn't that sweet of you?" replied November. "You don't think your saucy behaviour is causing me any suffering right now?"

"I don't know. Is it?" she retorted lightly. "I never knew you to be this complaisant."

"Yes, well, I rather like you too. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Misaki flashed him a look that was indicative of her skepticism. Turning her attention away from him, she focused on lighting his much-needed cigarette. When it started to smoulder, she slipped the pack and the lighter into his jacket pocket. With a grin, she held it up between her fingers. November chuckled before he put his lips to it and they brushed against her skin.

"How does it taste?" she asked as he began to cough after exhaling.

"Utterly disgusting," he retorted. "I thought it'd be different if I had a gorgeous woman helping me, but it isn't - though, I probably wouldn't complain as much if you were with me every time; just like we are now."

She gave him a demure smile that he didn't believe for one minute. After all, she was still only covered by her underwear with his hand pressed against her chest. Also, she wouldn't have put her hands in his pant pockets or lingered her touch as she stroked his thigh through the material.

"I wonder what 'disgusting' tastes like," she commented as she had put out the cigarette.

Glancing at the top of the water container where there was a mark of melted, deformed plastic, November grinned as he glanced back at Misaki. She gazed into his eyes as she pulled his hand down and over her breast, down her stomach and to the back where his arm rested against her waist. His other arm joined the first one while she put her arms around his neck.

"I guess you'll never know since you disposed of it," he teased as he leaned down towards her.

"I'm sure there's other ways to find out," she assured him before she closed the distance between them.

Their lips connected and this time, November didn't hold back. He was no match for the fiery seductress that Misaki had become. The heat of her lust melted his typical icy barriers and fuelled a carnal desire within him that he wasn't supposed to experience. Even so, neither of them noticed their deviation from the norm; their attention was focused solely on each other.

One arm tightened around her waist while the other travelled up towards the base of her neck. He pressed her as close as possible. Her feet lifted from the floor, but she didn't notice as she couldn't get enough of his kiss. It was a raw and chaotic meeting of lips until November forced her to stop shifting around.

It seemed like they were lip-locked for eternity when Misaki felt his tongue dart out and skim across her lip. The tip of it probed at her lips and she opened her mouth as that seemed to be the response that he was waiting for. A moan escaped when he thrust his tongue inside, a sensation she had never experienced before. For a brief second, she wondered if it was a European thing, but found that she didn't care either way. It felt exquisite.

He broke contact briefly to sweep her off her feet before he continued what he started. She held on tightly as he walked them to an empty desk and laid her across it with her legs dangling over the side. Kissing her quickly, he stepped away to gaze at her; to feast on the sight of her beauty. His eyes moved slowly, languidly, as if he were trying to memorize every detail.

"God, you're sexy," he finally murmured.

She grinned in response and held out her arms, inviting him to come. When he didn't, she giggled while she lifted her leg to stroke the inner side of his thigh. Her movements were calculated as she slowly travelled higher and higher each time as she brushed up and down his leg. He didn't respond until she lightly pressed her leg against his groin.

"Tease," he accused as he touched his hand to her leg, caressing her as he stepped forward.

"You asked for it," she countered.

Sandwiching her leg between his, November leaned over the desk and braced himself with his hands on its surface. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared at each other for a moment before she tugged him towards her. He was forced to shift his weight to his forearms as they kissed again.

"November," she whispered breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

He buried his face in her tousled hair where it lay in wild disarray underneath her. A shiver went down her spine as the sound of his deep inhale teased her auditory senses. His breath tickled her ear and she squirmed just a little; to which the reverberations of his chuckle replaced it.

"Misaki," he murmured.

The sound of her name on his lips was enchanting. She turned her head to gaze at him, but he wasn't paying attention. The touch of his lips to her neck was delicate as he shifted his weight completely to one side. It freed up one arm which he put to good use. As his lips and kisses followed the trail his hand had made earlier, his free hand was starting a new journey across the expanse of her body.

There was a delay as his hand paused, his fingers caressing the underside of her breast, causing her to moan. The original fire within her blazed across her skin with his every touch. He continued to tease her as his hand resumed its downward journey. Finally, she began to whimper when he pressed a lingering kiss to the expanse of skin between her breasts; the same spot where his hand had held the piece of ice.

"Novem..."

He pulled away slightly to look up at her. Her eyes were half closed as one of her hands clutched desperately at his shoulder. The other was tightened into a fist as her arm was held captive by the one he had across the desk. A lazy, crooked grin made its way across his features. He relented as he pressed his lips to hers once more and framed her face with his hand.

Suddenly, a loud rumble emerged from somewhere between them. November's movements stilled as a slight hint of confusion entered his expression.

"What was that?" he asked, his lips never leaving hers.

Before Misaki could reply, a second one came. Disentangling himself from her, November pulled away to determine the source. As for Misaki, a tinge of red heightened the colour in her cheeks as she was mortified. Right when things were getting to the good part, her empty stomach started to grumble in complaint - quite loudly at that.

"M - My stomach..."

Surprised by her admission, November turned to glance at her. The sight before him amused him greatly. A hint of blush had taken residence in her cheeks as she turned her gaze away from him. The expression on her face was completely at odds with the rest of her as she was sprawled out invitingly across the table. Nothing else had embarrassed her when most would have been the moment he stepped through the door to find her in a certain state of undress.

"Is someone a little hungry perhaps?"

November grinned as he glided his fingers up the side of her leg before lightly resting his hand on her stomach. Gently, he caressed his thumb across the velvety softness of her abdomen. Her gaze turned towards him, desire flaring in her eyes despite the remaining blush on her cheeks. She smiled back and November leaned in once more to give her a quick kiss.

"Come on. Let's go," he stated, helping her up before sweeping her into his embrace.

"Where are we going?"

"To solve this little dilemma of yours. You did say it was a gentleman's duty to assist a lady during her time of dire need."

Misaki giggled as wrapped her arms around his neck. She was relocated to her own desk where he could see her clothes tossed around haphazardly. Carefully, he placed her on the edge of it before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She stared back at him, still smiling.

"You never did say why you were here," she commented lightly.

"For the exact reason why we need to leave now. I figured you would stay late and I was going to treat you to supper. I still will, but we were pleasantly preoccupied."

She giggled again as November went around to the other side to retrieve her clothing. They formed a tidy pile on her desk and he took great care as he shook out the wrinkles from her pants. When she made the move to get down from the desk, he stopped her. Grinning, he pressed a kiss to the inner side of each thigh before kneeling in front of her.

Meticulously, he slipped each pant leg up until they were past her knee. Next, he lifted her from the table and gently set her feet on the floor. Holding the pants for her, his fingers slid across her skin as she shimmied to get back into them. Then, he slipped her arms back into her blouse before he let her help. She did up her pants while he fussed with the buttons, content to purposely leave the top three undone. When they were finished, he re-settled her on the desk.

"Socks?" he inquired, dangling them from his fingertips.

"Sure."

She flashed him a mischievous grin as she lifted one foot, sliding it along the side of his leg before making a grand show of crossing her legs. He put on her shoes while he was at it and she did the same thing with the other foot.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked when she was within his embrace once more.

"Hm... Anywhere you like is fine."

"Oh? Then somewhere quick," he replied, a dangerous glint entering his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm hungry for something else. A little dessert?"

"Perhaps something a little 'disgusting'?" she supplied, giving him a cheeky grin.

His response to her impertinence was to press his lips to hers and kiss her thoroughly. He didn't release her until she started to cling to him. Only then did he help her down and took her hand in his. Together, they made their way around the desk so that November could grab her purse. Just for good measure, he kissed her once more before opening the door, leading Misaki to giggle as they made their way out.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so Kouno's chapter wasn't terribly exciting, but I'm pretty sure this one gives Li's chapter a run for its money on the steamy scale! I couldn't help it... Lol~ The little November/Misaki fangirl went crazy since this is the first sexy November/Misaki piece I've written so far! (Starting to see a pattern anyone? ^_~ )

Actually, I was struggling with this one for that reason. I had so many different ideas and the sequence of events was giving me a hard time too. As a result, I tried to incorporate as much as I could without going overboard. This is the longest chapter so far, and probably will remain that way... XD

Teehee~ Misaki's insanity is contagious as long as one is willing to indulge in it with her! Since November turned out to be all OOC by the end of it... All I can say is that there would be an awkward morning-after discussion.

Question though! After reading this chapter and Li's (I would assume), does anyone feel that this story needs a rating change? I feel like I'm polluting children's minds... Ahaha~


	6. Attraction 5: Aged Maturity

**Attraction 5: Aged Maturity**

"Good evening, Commander."

"Kirihara?" Horai asked with a stunned expression on his face.

"What brings you to my lovely corner of the building? I didn't know you were here. I would have gone to keep you company if I knew," she said sweetly.

He watched, stupefied, as she sat at her desk in her underwear, calmly working. He had come by, thinking she would still be here despite the status of their air conditioning system. Though he was right, he never imagined that his stern and serious Section Chief would do something like strip down to her unmentionables.

She continued to gaze at him with a serene expression on her face and Horai could not understand why she was not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed. She had no clothes on! It wasn't him who was caught in this type of situation and even he was feeling embarrassed. His eyes flickered away from her face for a moment and he cleared his throat before glancing away.

"Kirihara-san, put your clothes on," he demanded, pleased that his voice sounded like it normally did.

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Of course you have to. This is highly inappropriate behaviour. I understand that you believed no one was here... No, I _don't_ understand that. Clothes are meant to be worn, especially when you are at work. I don't care what you were thinking. Put your clothes back on, right _now_."

Hearing the chair roll, he turned his gaze back towards her to check if she was doing what he had instructed. Unfortunately, she wasn't obeying his commands like she usually did. Her movement away from her desk displayed the rest of her unclothed body as she was making her way towards him; the bottom portion of her body equally inappropriately covered.

His eyes lingered on her legs for a moment before he cleared his throat and glanced away a second time. There was no explanation for her behaviour as she was clearly not the Kirihara he was accustomed to dealing with. Though she had chosen to strip down to practically nothing, it would be rude of him to gawk.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Misaki inquired cordially, purposely putting herself within his line of sight.

"I figured you would still be here, despite the fact that the air conditioning was down. I'm here to send you home. Now pack your things and get going. Clearly, you're not thinking properly," he answered, turning his gaze the other way.

"Thinking properly? I'm always thinking properly."

"I think not," Horai retorted. "Now put your clothes on, pack your things and get on your way home."

"Mm... And if choose not to, what will you do, _Commander_?"

She smiled and moved to where she was standing in front of him again. When she saw him frowning, she giggled and waited to see what he would do next. The furrows in between his brows deepened; he glanced into her eyes momentarily and glanced back in the other direction.

"Well?" she prodded. "Am I going to be punished if I don't do as you say?"

"Of course! I just haven't thought of an appropriate punishment yet."

"Hm... Then what if I agree, but only on one condition?"

"And what would that condition be?" he asked, glancing at her warily.

"I knew you weren't unreasonable!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'll do as you say, but _only_ if you help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes, you know... Help me put my clothes on. They're quite uncomfortable which is why I took them off in the first place. If you help me into them and take me home... And then proceed to help me out of them again, once we get to my place..."

"Kirihara-san!" Horai shouted, outraged by her suggestion. "What is _wrong_ with you today? I will do nothing of the sort!"

"You didn't have to yell at me..."

Her lips pursed into a pout and she cast gloomy eyes in his direction. Wetness had started to pool in her eyes and Horai flinched as if he had been slapped. The last thing he had expected to see from her was tears. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes as she stepped closer towards him.

"A - Are you mad at me?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his arm.

She glanced at him pleadingly and he had no idea what he was supposed to say now. Nothing had prepared him for this situation when he had first walked in. He didn't think anyone in their right mind would imagine this sort of situation when it came to Kirihara.

"Are you?" she asked again, lightly squeezing his arm.

"N - No," he managed to reply; terrified that she would actually start bawling her eyes out and tell her father that he had been bullying her. "Even so, you still need to put your clothes on and go home."

"I will, if you help me..." she stated with a small smile, pulling his arm into her embrace and holding it against her chest.

"No. That is absolutely unacceptable behaviour on my part."

She started to pout again and dropped his arm as she went to stand in front of him. When he gazed away, she continued to force him to look at her by following the direction of his eyes. Finally, when she couldn't stand the fact that he was trying to escape, she stepped up towards him and grabbed his face between her hands.

"Oh, that feels quite nice," she giggled, running her hand across his beard.

"Kirihara-san, release me."

"You always were so strict," she complained, not listening to him. "But that's what I like about you. You're not like those younger men - distracted by beautiful women. Always dedicated to your job and facing each task head on. Ne, Commander? Am I not beautiful enough for your taste?"

She moved his head so he was forced to stare at her chest. He looked for a moment, but closed his eyes as he placed his hands over hers and pulled them away from his face. That was quite enough of her soliciting behaviour. She was going to be sent packing, with her clothes on, no question about it - and he would _not_ be the one to be putting them on for her.

Since she didn't struggle against him, his grip on her wrists was light. As a result, he was unprepared for what she did next; she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself into him. This time, when he tried to pry her arms free, she resisted.

"Why won't you listen to me?" she whined. "Am I not good enough for you? I always do my best for you."

"That has nothing to do with the situation. Let go of me."

"Only if..."

"Now what?" he inquired, not expecting a reasonable condition.

"Though you don't feel the same way about me, at least... Just kiss me - once!"

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "What would your father think if he heard of such behaviour?"

"Daddy...? He doesn't have to find out. It can be our little secret..."

Refusing to listen to anymore of her crazy talk, Horai forcefully pulled her arms apart and set her back on the floor. He held her out at arm's length so she couldn't do anything inappropriate again. Even so, her mood had changed abruptly and tears started to pool in her eyes once more.

"I will walk you over to your desk and you will put your clothes back on immediately. I will wait for you outside and walk you down to your car," he added when her lower lip started to tremble.

"You won't help me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh okay... But you'll wait for me and walk me to my car?" she asked for clarification.

"I believe that is what I said. I'll give you five minutes to get ready and that's it."

Misaki beamed and nodded enthusiastically before she rushed over towards her desk. Horai could only sigh and shake his head in disbelief. No one would believe him if he told them; even he didn't believe himself and he was right there in the moment. Whatever the case, what he said seemed to please her enough to do as he had instructed.

Heading outside as he had said he would, Horai glanced at his watch to keep track of the time. He was a man of his word and he would only wait five minutes as he had stated. But for once acting like the Kirihara he knew, she was out before the five minutes was up - a big grin on her face.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Horai gave her a curt nod, but didn't get very far before Misaki grabbed his hand. He turned to give her a hard gaze, but she wasn't fazed by it. Instead, she grinned at him and hugged his arm to her chest. When he tried to tug free, she tightened her grasp on him.

"No. You said you would walk me to my car," Misaki stated.

"I don't believe I said anything about holding your hand."

"But you're not holding my hand. I'm holding yours," she corrected with a giggle. "It's only down to my car. There's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't do anything to hurt your reputation."

Horai's only response was to continue glaring at her, but she didn't let go. Instead, she adamantly shook her head and continued to cling to him. Finally sighing softly, Horai had a distinct feeling that he was dealing with a petulant child, even if she wasn't really one.

The two of them made their way to the elevator and Misaki pressed the call car button. As they were waiting for it to arrive, they didn't speak, but Misaki continued to cast sheep's eyes in his direction. It was making him decidedly uncomfortable as she stared at his face with a lovesick expression on hers.

The elevator arrived moments later and Misaki reluctantly followed him inside. They still did not speak as Horai had no idea what he was doing in this situation. He supposed it could be a lot worse if she continued to throw herself at him. She was attractive in that light, but it wasn't in his nature to take advantage of women and especially not the daughter of his superior officer. Work and pleasure just didn't mix.

For one, the elevator ride seemed like eternity and the other, over too quickly. Horai quickly walked out of it when the door started opening, dragging Misaki with him. When he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, it was to see that she was still pouting. Even so, he knew that the quicker he got her to her vehicle, the faster he could get out of here and forget that the whole thing even occurred.

They were halfway across the main entrance when Misaki finally put up resistance. She tugged on his arm and his hand brushed against her thigh with all the jostling. He flashed a glare in her direction, but she gave him an innocent gaze like she didn't do that on purpose.

"What is it now, Kirihara?" he asked with the sternest voice he could muster.

"I changed my mind," she replied sweetly.

"About what?"

"You don't have to walk me to my car anymore. It's quite obvious that you don't want to. You're just doing so because you think I'll say something to daddy."

"Don't be ridiculous," he stuttered. "I would never think such a thing."

She arched an eyebrow in his direction and he had the grace to glance away as he was caught in a lie. Inwardly giggling, Misaki took the chance that she had purposely created. While he wasn't looking, she quickly tugged on his arm with all her might, startling him. He stumbled towards her. She grinned as she tiptoed and press her lips against his before releasing him.

"Wh - Wha..."

"It's _your_ punishment for lying, _Commander_," she answered with a chuckle. "And in the end, I still got what I wanted."

"Kirihara...!" he blustered.

"Don't worry. We were out of sight of the cameras. Your reputation is still intact. Consider it the price you have to pay for me to keep quiet."

She giggled and Horai could only stare at her in disbelief; that she of all people would resort to blackmail. He had no idea what to make of the entire situation. Half the time she had seemed to be ditzy with only one thing on her mind; yet she had completely manipulated him to steal a kiss - something he said he would absolutely not do...

Before he could say anything else, she was already by the entrance of the building. She turned slowly and flashed a cheeky grin in his direction, waving her fingers at him. All he could do was shake his head in response. She giggled, but finally turned to make her way out of the building.

"What the hell...?" Horai finally muttered to himself before turning to head back up to his office.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha~ I think we saw a different side of Misaki with this one XD Tears and manipulation since the usual tactic didn't work. _Thank goodness_... Despite writing it, I would be disturbed if anything happened between them... Yet somehow, it turned out to be kind of long... Longer than the first three.

Anyways, I apologize for the slow update. I've been feeling a lack of motivation towards this chapter - still do. I think the first part was good, yet the ending is bleh. But that's probably just me being harsh on myself (or is it really that terrible?).

Also another note. I'm going to be away next week so there won't be an update. hehe~ I really do like to try to update every week cuz if I don't, it makes me lazy. Already feeling the effects of it kicking in XD


	7. Attraction 6: Electric Mystery

Teehee~ The chapter most people have been waiting for~

* * *

**Attraction 6: Electric Mystery**

"The Black Reaper," Misaki said with a smile for the notorious Contractor standing at her door. "How sweet of you to drop by and turn yourself in to me."

Hei's eyes widened behind the mask, stunned that the policewoman was still in the building. Not only that she was present, but that all her clothing seemed to be absent as she sat around calmly in a red lacy bra. This was clearly not the same police officer that he knew...

No one was supposed to be at the Foreign Affairs office. He had made sure of it, or so he had thought, when he had destroyed their air conditioning system. After all, the Syndicate had wanted files from their place. Given the latest weather reports of heat waves, he figured no one would want to stay when the A/C was down. Boy, was he wrong...

The hot temperatures in the room had clearly done something to Misaki Kirihara as she sat half naked, smiling at the man that she was supposed to capture. Her expression was a mix of congeniality and something else - something that Hei couldn't read. Whatever the case, he hoped that he could carefully extract himself from the situation; all the while still obtaining the documents he needed.

When he didn't reply to her response, Hei watched her frown, a wrinkle forming between her brows. Nothing prepared him for what happened next as she jumped out of her seat to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything on the bottom; nothing but the matching panties to her sexy bra. He felt his mouth drop open, thankful that the mask covered his expression.

"It's terribly rude of you to ignore me," Misaki said with a small pout. "But I forgive you since you came to turn yourself in."

She smiled at him again, a blinding smile. Her gaze narrowed slightly as she neared him, but the smile was still on her lips. Adding to the daze caused by her semi-state of nakedness was the fact that she wasn't the slightest bit scared of him; not like normal people were. Even she was apprehensive whenever she saw him - at least, she was the last time they had met.

"I'm glad you came when you did," she stated with a hushed voice as she closed the distance between them. "You have impeccable timing."

Stroking a finger down the front of his jacket, Misaki stared at his chest with an intense gaze in her eyes. He still didn't say anything and Misaki felt a sense of frustration come over her. Rationally, she should be capturing him, slapping cuffs on his wrist - but not tonight; tonight she wasn't the slightest bit rational.

"Well, don't you have something to say for yourself?" she asked, trying to coax him to speak.

No response, leading Misaki to release a long dramatic sigh. Her fingers trailed down his chest again, her gaze finally turning towards his eyes. The Black Reaper's gaze slowly turned towards her, but no voice emerged from behind the mask. All in all, she was quite disappointed with his behaviour.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, her fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his jacket.

The jacket opened and she grinned as he hid himself so well with it. Not anymore. Her hands pressed against his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles, outlined so well by his fitted black t-shirt. To have him standing here while the two of them were alone together... There was something so dangerously exciting about the moment.

"BK-201," she said, trying again. "Did you come because you knew I was thinking of you?"

Hei's ability to think deteriorated when she gave him a coquettish grin, her hands preoccupied with gliding lazily across his chest. He held back the shiver as he had to remind himself that he was a Contractor; Contractors did not respond to anything that was irrational or emotion based. He should be feeling nothing - so he tried to convince himself though he was suffering from a blank mind.

"Ne, Black Reaper... Won't you please say something?"

Misaki stroked her finger across the strap across his chest, the one that served as part of his weapon's holster. When he still didn't respond, she slipped her fingers around it and tugged him towards her. He seemed slow; dazed; unresponsive. She didn't like it one bit.

"Ne..." she repeated. "Why won't you say anything? Are you telling me I have to coax it out of you? I don't mind doing that at all..."

Still no response, leading Misaki to smile. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. Her body disappearing under the cover of his jacket. Resting her cheek against his chest for just a moment, she finally turned towards it and pressed her lips to it.

She felt him stiffen slightly and she wondered why. Even so, she didn't stop to think about it as she was busy with her task at hand - to coax him to speak; his deep and sexy voice always sent chills of delight and intrigue down her spine. Besides, she was curious about what lay hidden under that long black jacket he always wore.

Her lips were busy in the front and her hands in the back. They roved along the strong contours of his body; each finger probing and prodding to test every inch. She finally seemed to have a destination in mind as her hands continued in a downward pattern. There was no hesitation as she reached his butt, one hand on each cheek.

"Yummy butt cheeks," she murmured as she gave them a squeeze, feeling the tightness of it under her hands.

"What are you doing?" Hei asked gruffly, embarrassed that she was molesting him and that he had actually let her.

"Ah! You didn't forget how to speak!"

"Of course not," he retorted.

He tried to pull away from her, but she didn't let him. Her arms tightened around him, effectively keeping him trapped. She continued to molest his bottom as she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of outlining them with her hands. Finally, Hei was forced to reach behind and place his hands over hers. Her state of undress was already distracting enough; her idle hands were not helping the situation.

"Talk more," Misaki demanded as she slipped her hands free of his and took hold of them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Hei tried to reformulate his question, but his train of thought was destroyed as Misaki pulled his hands to her own butt. When he didn't do anything, she guided them to stroke over her smooth skin. A finger caught on the edge of her lace panties and Misaki giggled into his chest. Even so, his actions stopped when hers did and she didn't like it one bit.

"Touch me more," she demanded.

"What?"

"Touch me more. You do know that you have an electrifying touch, don't you?" she asked, giggling at her reference to his power. "It makes me want to melt into you; to have you touch me all over and do magnificent things to me."

Again, his mind blanked as he had been trying to give an intelligent reply when she started talking all crazy-like. Wasn't she supposed to capture him? So why was it that she was not only feeling him up, but telling him to return the favour and do the same to her practically naked body?

"I always thought you were better than this at following orders," Misaki stated with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

Despite his inability to do as she said, she continued to do it for him. She drew his hands up and around to the front of her body. With a shiver of delight, she slid them upwards along her body. She made excuses for him, saying that it was his nature as a Contractor not to understand such situations. But that was the charm, for her at least.

He was her forbidden apple. Contractors and humans did not do such things. After all, why would a Contractor? But for her, it was a thrill; a mystery. She would chase him to the ends of the earth because it excited her. And right now, the idea of sleeping with the enemy excited her even more.

"Ne... What are you thinking right now?" Misaki asked as she kissed his chest again, cupping his hands over her breasts. "Anything?"

_What the hell?_ Hei screamed in his head.

A slight sigh escaped her lips when he still didn't say anything. She thought it would have been more exciting than this, but it was about as exciting as watching paint dry. She still wasn't done with him though. She wasn't going to be satisfied until she managed to elicit a response out of him - preferably a sexy, mind-numbing kind of response.

Misaki slowly drew his hands down as his fingertips stroked across her skin and she grinned in response. She placed them around her waist before she leaned up and into him. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck as her fingers teased the hair at the base of his head.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I won't take your mask off. What's the fun in that? I like chasing after you, not knowing who you really are... That's what makes you so seductively appealing."

At this point, she didn't expect him to reply and he didn't. Giggling to herself, she was doing this for personal gratification. In the deepest recesses of her mind, a naughtiness bloomed and blossomed, replacing all other thoughts. Touching him and kissing him was something that she wanted to do and so she would - especially since he so conveniently showed up at her door.

When she pressed her lips to his neck, Hei had to wonder if _she_ was the one with the electrifying touch. Heat instantly burned where he had been touched. It seeped and spread across his skin with each kiss. The trail of kisses ended just behind his ear, but she wasn't finished. Pulling away slightly, she grazed her tongue slowly across his skin in provocation.

"Ne, Black Reaper," she murmured with her lips pressed against his ear. "What's wrong? Were you hoping to face _interrogation_? Is that what it is?"

Unable to suppress his response, a shudder went down the entire length of his body. She wasn't even supposed to _be_ here, let alone do all these provocative things. She started to nibble on his ear and Hei knew he had to do something - and quickly at that.

Pulling his hands away from her body, he gripped her upper arms; hoping that she would stop if he put up resistance. She did; for a moment, to smile before she continued with what she was doing. Hei was forced to tighten his grip on her arms, but she still didn't stop.

He squeezed his eyes shut, another shudder taking over his body as Misaki continued to tease and taunt him with the agonizing touch of her lips and tongue against his skin. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Biting his lip, he hoped that he had enough control over his powers not to harm her.

Almost instantaneously, she slumped against him and he pulled up a hand to check her pulse. It was still there, strong and throbbing; she would survive perfectly fine. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he wondered why she never pulled any tricks like this. He had a feeling any criminal, Contractors and humans alike, would not only stop their deviant behaviour, but do so willingly under this form of her interrogation...

Glancing down at her, she still had a smile on her lips despite her state of unconsciousness. That was too close of a call... If he didn't do something to stop her, he didn't know _what_ he might have done next - but definitely something stupid. He was here on business and the Syndicate always had someone watching; he almost forgot that - almost.

Gently, he laid her down on the floor and started his search for the files he needed. Even so, he was extra cautious and checked on her every minute. The heat from her kisses still burned deeply in his skin and his hands were hot from all the sexy things she forced him to do. He should have left his gloves on, but somehow he didn't think that would have made one bit of difference in this type of situation.

It took him a moment longer to gather up the documents he was sent to steal and he was glad that she didn't awaken. Even so, as he passed by her body on the way out, he couldn't help himself from stopping to stare. If he didn't know any better, she looked like she was sleeping on a cloud; her body entirely relaxed despite her state of undress - something that should have embarrassed her.

Her lips were curled up in a lazy smile and if her eyes were open, he could imagine that strong seductive stare she had been giving him moments earlier. It was a difficult task to tear his eyes away from her. When he finally did, he glanced around the room for something to cover her with.

Even though she had been acting strange, he imagined that she would return to normal. Not only that, but she would catch a cold from lying on the floor. After all, it was the coolest place in the room since all the hot air rose up to the ceiling and there was no circulation.

As he knelt by her side, slowly covering her with her blazer, he stopped momentarily to pull away his mask. His blood boiled and his skin itched to carry through with what she had started. Unfortunately, there was a time and a place for everything; it wasn't that time now.

Hei glanced at the pile of documents he had placed on the floor. He turned his gaze to look around the room before glancing back at Misaki. The Syndicate was always watching, very closely at that. He could never be too careful so he held up the opened jacket like a cape to cover both of them.

Under the cover of his created darkness, Hei leaned in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, that heat of hers burned and marked him just as her touch across his skin had. If only the circumstances had been different...

"Another time at another place, I'll come for you," he whispered before he pulled away, picked up his stolen goods and quickly vanished from the FA headquarters.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the best that it gets... As in my apologies if you aren't 100% satisfied with this chapter because I've been working on this chapter forever... Mostly just the ending part. I was struggling to finish it up.

Originally, this was supposed to be the last chapter (for obvious reasons XD). Anyways, I had more ideas part way through (3 more to be exact), but my motivation towards this story is completely depleted. As a result, I'll post the one other chapter that I have completed and leave it at that. Maybe I'll get around to the other 2, but knowing me, I doubt it. Even so, I think I covered all of the important people ^_~

"Yummy butt cheeks". The famous line has appeared! Lol~ Including it was such an amusement to me. (Might be an inside thing if you don't get it...)


	8. Attraction 7: Darling Indifference

**Attraction 7: Darling Indifference**

Misaki stared as the door opened and her eyes widened in surprise to find the young boy doll standing there. July's hand was still on the doorknob and he gazed at her blankly. Horror struck her face as she quickly glanced down at herself, recalling her state of undress.

"July!" she exclaimed. "W - What are you doing here?"

He didn't reply, but he continued to gaze at her. For a second, she wondered if he understood what was going on as there was no change to his expression. Finally, she realized how inappropriate this was. He might be a doll, but he was still a child! And she was half naked...

"Wait outside!" she instructed, quickly turning her chair so that he couldn't see her.

She covered an arm over her chest, but it was too late for that. He had already seen her as she was. Even so, she was feeling slightly relieved that he was a doll. At least he wouldn't say anything if she told him not to...

Waiting until she heard the door close, she slowly turned back around to see that he had done as she had told him to. Glancing around briefly, Misaki didn't waste any time in getting back into her clothes. It was odd for July to be here, but she could only think of one reason for his appearance - November had sent him to fetch her.

Thankful that it was the doll who found her like this and _not_ the Contractor, Misaki quickly shuffled her reports into a clean stack before locking them away. She grabbed her purse and dashed out of the office to find July standing to the side of the doorway.

"July, did November send you to fetch me?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

He nodded her head and she sighed in relief. In one way she was fortunate as it wasn't November who had discovered her to be half naked. At the same time, she was feeling mortified that she was discovered at all; not to mention that it had to be a child - doll or not.

When she turned her attention towards July again, it was to find that he was staring at her stomach. Glancing down, Misaki groaned as her buttons were done up crookedly. She had thrown everything on in a state of panic; it was bound to happen. Dropping her purse to the floor, she undid the buttons and took her time to straighten up her appearance.

_If he asks what took so long, I'll just say I was finishing up something,_ she thought to herself.

After fixing up her appearance, Misaki dropped to her knees in front of July. Gently putting her hands on his shoulder, she gazed into his eyes to capture his attention. She smiled ruefully as she saw that he was paying attention. There was no way she was going to take her chances. She didn't know too much about the boy's relationship with his guardian, but it was still a possibility that he could mention what he had seen.

"July, listen to me very carefully. Do you understand?" Misaki asked.

He nodded once.

"Whatever November asks, do not say anything about what you just saw. Do _not_ say anything about that," she repeated. "Do you understand?"

He nodded a second time.

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile. "Shall we go then?"

He nodded a third time and Misaki picked up her purse before standing up again. The boy led the way towards the elevator he had come up in. As for Misaki, all she could do was follow along and hope that no one caught wind of her moment of insanity - especially not November.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha~ Did you seriously think I would not use July? He's ONLY my second favourite character in the whole series...

hehe~ Must have scared some of you when you saw the title. I wouldn't make her come on to a kid. But he does have to show up! Just because! I am the author, so I can use whoever I choose to! ^^

I know what I said last time, but I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so there will be one more. Hopefully I'll finish it by next week. I decided to do that one as well since I had a good idea for it. Actually the next chapter was supposed to come first and this one was supposed to come after... But oh well. The order after this isn't super duper important. Though, we'll see and maybe I'll get more inspiration to finish what was supposed to be the last one too. (There were 9 chapters planned in total.)


	9. Attraction 8: Camaraderie

Ugh... I apologize for how long it took me to update this. I seriously was not feeling the love for this story... But as the last chapter, it is necessary to finish so I can finally put that "Complete" tag on it :)

Anyways, I capitalized on a burst of motivation. It probably could be better since I don't love the ending, but overall I captured everything I wanted to. Hopefully it's as enjoyable to you as the other chapters were.

* * *

**Attraction 8: Camaraderie**

"Hello darling."

"Misaki?" Kanami exclaimed.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open to form a perfect circle. She could not believe she just walked in to see her best friend sitting at her desk, working; only wearing a lacy red bra. She didn't even know Misaki owned any underwear like that... Misaki always refused, squeamish and embarrassed when she pressured her to buy some sexy lingerie...

"Yes? What is it?"

"Where are all your clothes?"

"Oh, here and there," she answered airily with a wave of her hand.

"I can see that. I meant _why_..."

"Isn't that quite obvious?" Misaki inquired with a beguiling smile. "It's hot in here."

"Well put your clothes on," Kanami hissed. "What if someone else had walked in on you like this? For example, your commander, Horai."

"Tsk tsk, don't be such a worrywart. Only you would be such a dear and come check up on me at such a late hour."

Kanami rolled her eyes, unable to believe that this was really Misaki who she was speaking to. Unfortunately, Misaki wasn't listening - at least not when it came to her instructions. Instead of getting up out of her seat to put her clothes on, she delicately avoided the corner of her desk with a sway of her hips. When she was cleared from behind, Misaki sauntered towards her like she was a model on a catwalk...

Aghast that she was behaving this way, Kanami could not figure out what had come over her. That she would saunter around in sexy lingerie, in the middle of her own office. Not to mention that it was quite disturbing to watch her emulate sexy poses; her ability to pull off poses that even gravure models would be jealous of. She could already imagine all the aroused men and nosebleed sessions Misaki would cause.

"Stop that!" hissed Kanami. "What in the world is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," she replied with a pout. "You're the one who always complained that I was a prude. Now I'm just proving you wrong."

"I happen to like the fact that you're a prude. It gives me something to tease you about. Besides, _this_ is not what I meant when I mentioned trying something new."

"Aww, what's wrong?" Misaki inquired with a smile. "You're going to get wrinkles right here if you don't stop frowning."

"Please don't use my own words on me."

Kanami sighed. This was getting nowhere. Misaki was still playing around in her underwear - a scene she _never_ imagined she would ever see. Not only that, but she didn't seem to find anything amiss with the situation... She was at work for crying out loud!

She was startled from her thoughts as she felt Misaki lightly put her arm across her shoulder. Kanami raised an eyebrow as she stared at her friend. Misaki smiled coquettishly without saying a word. The only thing she did was put her other arm on her other shoulder.

"Ne..."

"What now?" Kanami asked with exasperation as Misaki was drawing light swirls across her back with her fingertips.

"You know, we've been friends forever... Right?"

"Since high school, yeah. What's your point?"

"Then you must know a lot about me, just like I know a lot about you," Misaki replied.

"True, and the one thing I know is that the Misaki I befriended would never act like this."

"Times change..."

"Not likely," Kanami muttered.

"You are the one who complains that I'm a prude, regardless of what you say now."

"And you know just as well I do that I meant your wardrobe choice, _not_ your crazy decision to scamper around half naked in your own office - which you happen to share."

"You're talking in circles," complained Misaki. "This _isn't_ what I wanted to discuss."

"Oh?"

Kanami thought she had seen it all when she had seen this, but Misaki had to take it to a whole new level. She stomped her foot with displeasure, not unlike a petulant child. If it weren't for the fact that she was clinging to her clad only in her underwear, Kanami would have laughed at the whole situation.

"What I _wanted_ to talk about is us..."

"What's there to talk about? I think we should talk about getting you back into your clothes," Kanami retorted.

"Well we've been friends for ages..."

"We already talked about this."

"Yes, but don't you think it's time we took things a _little_ further?" Misaki inquired.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what she meant, but she already knew when Misaki batted her eyelashes at her. Where in the world did she learn to do such things? Though she teased about her prudish tendencies, in no way had she _ever_ desired for Misaki to become this... Sex-crazed, flamboyant creature that she was now.

Just as Misaki leaned in to kiss her, Kanami quickly pulled up her hand and gave her a strong karate chop on the head. Misaki flinched and pulled away, surprised by the reaction. Kanami pushed her away and stepped back, a stern expression on her face.

"What was that for?" Misaki whined, rubbing her head.

"That was for you behaving like an idiot. Now get your clothes on."

"Aww... You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Get," Kanami stated, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Okay..."

"And make it snappy or I'll leave you behind."

"Where are we going?" Misaki inquired.

"Supper, which is why I came to begin with."

"Oh... Okay!"

Kanami watched with amazement as Misaki quickly scrambled back to her desk to get her clothes back on. She had no idea what had overcome her, but Kanami was not going to let her stay that way. She just wouldn't be Misaki. Before they made their way home for the evening, she would make sure she returned to her senses.

Until then, she was forced to put up with Misaki's antics... Which started with her rushing around her desk and glomping onto her back. Kanami let her hang on for just a moment, as she was sure this would be the only time Misaki tried to hug her. Then, she pushed her away.

"Behave yourself."

"Ne, where are we going?" Misaki asked.

"Anywhere you want, my treat. But _only_ if you behave yourself."

"Yay! Kanami, you're the best!"

Smiling, Kanami let her latch onto her arm before the two of them walked out of the office. Hopefully, the temptation of good food would be enough to bring her back to her senses. On top of that, she hoped that this would be the last she saw of the flirtatious Misaki - she was a handful. And if she was extra lucky, Misaki would not remember a thing regarding her acts of insanity when the next morning rolled around...

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap~

"Gravure" model is typically associated with swimsuit models, but work in a variety of media forms ranging from glossy men's magazines to DVD idol movies (from wiki). Just in case you weren't familiar with that term. Basically all you need to know is that Misaki is pulling off seductive moves on Kanami... Ahaha~

Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story ^^ It was really fun at the start and the motivation towards it slowly diminished, but I managed to finish. That alone I'm pleased with. I'll admit that there were better chapters than others, just because of who showed up, but overall, I think everything turned out nicely. So thanks again for the support!


End file.
